


Home

by mylittlebigbluebox



Series: After the Pub [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she stay away? She's been back a week and they've been making the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Home**

It had happened again; the prodding in her back told her that much.

Everyday for the past week had started the same way and she predicted that the evening to come would end in a similar way to the previous – here, in her bed, sheets crumpled and limbs tangled and clothes strewn across her carpet. She had been determined, the moment she realised she had to come back, that she couldn't and wouldn't leave him alone, that this would be them; Gov and Bolly, ruling the world, forever. After everything; after losing Molly and then losing him and fighting so hard to get back to him, she deserved a little happiness.

Alex shifted slightly, letting him know she was awake with a brief friction against him. His hand, which had taken refuge just under the swell of her chest in the night, squeezed her breast, eliciting a moan.

Gene Hunt wasn't a tender man but in the moments like this when he kissed her shoulder, feather-like and slow, Alex felt blessed, feeling like she was in on a secret that nobody else would ever know.

She turned over in his arms to face him and found herself nearly on top of him, their contrasting skin brushing against one another. She trailed her finger across the expanse of his sternum and the scratch of her nail against his skin left goose bumps in their wake.

Gene grunted and clasped her hand in his, kissing her knuckles; Alex giggled quietly, her chest humming over his as she kissed the goose pimples away, slowly getting higher and higher, his jaw deliciously layered in the first bits of stubble and his lips typically pouted and slightly parted.

"Morning," She said softly, brushing her lips to the corner of his.

Before she could move too far away his head turned; Alex concluded his method of saying good morning was much better than hers.

Gene rolled them over effortlessly and with her head in the pillows, his lips moved, leaving a hot trail as he nibbled at her pulse point, "Mornin'."

Her hands dragged against his chest once more, gliding south and finding their target; her graceful, barely-there touch nearly made him buckle.

"Things you do t'me, woman…" He grumbled against her throat, a hand kneading her hip.

"Hmm?" She encouraged him to continue as her hands continued to tease, urging him to take his place.

He pulled himself away from her neck, leaving it possessively mottled and looked at her with hooded eyes, her own not much different and both glinting fervently, determined.

A hand on his cheek and her back arched in anticipation, she asked, "What do I do to you, Gene?"

"You, Bols, yer drive a man to insanity…"

Her walls clenched around him, tight and desirious and in that moment, Alex couldn't have been happier; with him, wherever they were, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions appreciated, Jessica.


End file.
